The Pretenders
by Julie come to your window
Summary: OneShot. Morgan/Reid. Slash.


******¡ACLARO PARA TODO AQUEL AL QUE NO LE GUSTA EL SLASH, PORN, Y TODO ESE TIPO DE TRAVESURAS XD, O SI SE IMPRESIONA CON FACILIDAD Y SE METE AQUI POR ACCIDENTE O CURIOSIDAD, ESTE TEXTO NO ES LO QUE ESTA BUSCANDO! Corresponderia tal vez un M, pero le puse K para que apareciera a la vista de todo aquel que quiera leerlo. ASI QUE ESTAN AVISADOS! **

******Agradezco de todo corazon las reviews que tuvo _Won't Get Fool Again_ de Bryn, issmarie222 y Aly22; y le dedico este oneshot especialmente a Aly22 que me lo pidio (abajo en la P.D te paso a detallar mas XD). Muchas gracias! **

******E********spero que lo disfruten tanto como yo difrute escribirlo! :D Ahora sin mas a leer**

* * *

The Pretenders.

Sus oscuros y profundos ojos recorrían cada centímetro de piel de su pálido rostro, con detalle casi obsesivo. Sus oscuros orbes, que parecían succionar como dos agujeros negros todo lo que veían, observaron primero sus cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados para luego recorrer el perfil con sus mejillas blancas levemente encendidas; su nariz respingada y perfecta, sus labios entreabiertos en forma de corazón moviéndose imperceptiblemente, exhalando con lentitud el cálido y dulce aliento de su boca, sus ojos redondos y del color del caramelo enmarcados por ojeras color malva, recorrían con especial atención las líneas del libro que tenía entre manos. Era algo realmente increíble de admirar. Llevaba horas observándolo allí arriba del avión, donde regresaban a Virginia luego de un caso intenso. Como era habitual en él, el joven doctor se había sentado lejos de todos para no molestar a sus compañeros con la luz encendida requerida para la lectura sin tener consciencia de que el moreno incapaz de conciliar el sueño, conectado a sus auriculares que reproducían una música tranquila, se había sentado en un lugar estratégico para limitarse a observarlo. Llevaba meses obsesionado con el menor y estaba seguro de querer poseerlo, cuanto antes, sea cual fuere el lugar. Y la confirmación se dio segundos después, cuando el joven alzo la vista para descontracturar los músculos tensos de su cuello debido a la mala posición de lectura y se topo con los oscuros e intensos orbes de su compañero fijos en el. Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista con brusquedad y torpeza, y Morgan supo que aquella era la señal. Como si se tratara de un impulso, se puso de pie cuidando que todos sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos y se sentó al lado de Reid que tenso violentamente los músculos de su cuerpo, entre sorprendido y nervioso por la proximidad del moreno, cuya mirada parecía querer desnudarlo lentamente.

-¿Jamás lo dirás cierto?- se limito a susurrar con voz grave y con mínimos tintes de excitación, al oído de su compañero que clavo sus redondos y asombrados ojos en los de él, haciéndole comprender que lo había pillado con la guardia baja ya que no imaginó que el moreno saltaría con un interrogante así.

-¿De qué hablas?- farfullo Reid nervioso evitando la intensa mirada de Derek Morgan que se lo comía con sus profundos orbes y sentía como su piel, musculosa y ardiente, llamaba a la inocente y casta del joven doctor que carraspeo nervioso, removiéndose en su lugar a centímetros de él que se limito a sonreír ampliamente demasiado caliente, deslumbrando al menor con su belleza.

-Si no lo haces tú, entonces deberé hacerlo yo…- resolvió el moreno con seguridad, como era habitual en él, acercándose al joven que ya había comenzado a hiperventilar al notar las intenciones de su compañero que lo tomo del rostro con suavidad para besarlo con dulzura, abriéndose paso a la boca de Reid sin perder tiempo, con prisa y hambre de saborearlo, explorando cada rincón de la misma con su tibia y ansiosa lengua. Sentía esas desesperadas ganas de poseerlo, de follárselo, de sentirlo, de que fuera suyo allí mismo sin importar que exhibieran tremenda escena ante los ojos de sus compañeros que seguramente se despertarían por los gemidos del joven doctor pidiéndole más. Si, definitivamente acababa de excitarse aun mas ante esta estimulante perspectiva, mientras le comía lentamente la boca al joven extrañado de sentirse tan excitado y atraído hacia el moreno. No reacciono de manera adversa y aunque sus reflejos no estaban del todo agiles, comprendió claramente que sus neuronas no estaban haciendo la sinapsis con éxito ya que su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la insistente y tibia lengua del moreno que se colaba una y otra vez en su boca. De repente sentía urgencia, urgencia de descubrir que era esa desconcertante y repentina atracción hacia Morgan, urgencia de satisfacer _eso_ que aquejaba su cuerpo y las fantasías de su mente, y que en ese momento comenzaba a despertarse y hacer presión en la entrepierna sobre sus pantalones.

El moreno quería comérselo y el cuerpo del doctor atravesaba sensaciones extrañas ante el contacto de las manos de su desesperado compañero que le tomaba la nuca, fundiéndose en su boca, sin permitirle respirar. De pronto el beso se torno salvaje, con prisa; el aire comenzaba a escasear y comenzaron las caricias más desesperadas, las mordidas, la lucha encarnizada de lenguas, las succiones, el calor, la urgencia, la lujuria… todo estaba permitido en aquel asiento de avión.

Cuando Morgan rompió con brusquedad el lazo entre las bocas para recuperar el aire, dejando claramente con ganas de más a su joven compañero, decidió que era tiempo de entretenerse con el expuesto y níveo cuello del joven que palpitaba debido al pulso acelerado, para romper todas las barreras de inhibición y lograr que se rindiera ante la tentación ya que, si bien le seguía la corriente, aun su lógica y matemática mente se resistía a dar rienda suelta a lo que su cuerpo le exigía por aquel adonis de chocolate. El moreno con labios expertos, lengua traviesa y dientes afilados, recorrió el mentón y el filo del maxilar de Reid, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por la palpitante, exquisita y suave piel del menor hasta arribar al cuello donde succiono, mordió y beso sin escrúpulos, encantado de tener al doctor a su merced. Reid sabía que aquel _"trabajo"_ le dejaría marcas visibles, pero era tan jodidamente excitante, que no le importaba ya que había otras cosas de mayor importancia, como intentar controlar las fuertes e inevitables emociones que golpeaban su cuerpo y recuperar el aliento que parecía no alcanzarle a sus agitados pulmones. Fue en ese momento, en el que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía haber serenado su pulso y respiración, pendiente solo de la boca del moreno en su cuello, que sintió como una mano ajena y ansiosa, serpenteo cuesta abajo por su pecho y se instalo en su desesperada entrepierna para acariciarla, presionando debidamente donde era necesario para que el joven se retorciera en el asiento y gimiera sonoramente al oído de su compañero, claramente desesperado por la calentura que lo aquejaba.

-¡Eso pensé!- rio el moreno de manera traviesa y provocadora, pasando su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de Reid que jadeo nuevamente sintiendo una laguna mental. Aquel endemoniado moreno había logrado dejarlo _casi_ completamente en blanco. "_Casi"_ ya que había solo una idea instalada y fija en su cabeza que era el deseo que sentir a Derek Morgan dentro de él; de aliviar esa urgencia, esas ansias, esas ganas de él.

-Servicio… Al… Vamos… Al… Servicio… Ahora… No aguanto… ¡Ya!- pidió el menor jadeante ante un Morgan completamente excitado de cumplir su tan esperada fantasía con su obsesión, con el sujeto a sus ojos más erótico que podría encontrar sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sin decir más, se puso de pie casi de un salto, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno de sus aun dormidos compañeros, tomando a Reid de la corbata mientras se comía con la mirada el incipiente bulto en los pantalones del menor que lo siguió al servicio con desesperación, tan urgido como él.

Sin decir una palabra, echaron llave a la puerta del servicio del avión, el cual era exageradamente pequeño y decidieron, con miradas más que elocuentes, que si debían cogerse, debería ser de pie ya que apenas cabían dos personas allí. Pero estaban seguros de que entrarían como sea.

Se observaron agitados unos instantes y sin dudarlo, Reid se arrojó al cuello del moreno para besarlo con desesperación, quien correspondió de la misma manera encantado de que el joven doctor compartiera la calentura, acariciándolo por todos lados encargándose de juntar su entrepierna durísima a la desesperada y caliente del joven que jadeo sobre sus labios, mientras desanudaba y desprendía a la velocidad de la luz la corbata y camisa del menor y chocaban contra el lavabo a espaldas del moreno.

Reid sabía lo que quería, pero no estaba claro en su perturbada y caliente mente como llegar a _eso_ ya que no era un experto en el tema y si bien debía sentirse incomodo por no saber las mil y unas de aquel tema, la presencia de Morgan le brindaba confianza y seguridad, lo necesario para disfrutar del momento. Por su lado, el moreno se excito aun más al notar la casi nula experiencia y el poco manejo de las sensaciones de su cuerpo que el joven doctor poseía, y con la perversa idea de querer aprovecharse de él haciéndole disfrutar lo máximo que estuviera a su alcance, lo acorralo contra la puerta, no sin antes haber tropezado ambos con el inodoro, y comenzó a comérselo nuevamente luego de haberse separado para tomar aire, mientras terminaba de arrojar la ropa a un lado y se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón. Sus manos grandes y ambiciosas recorrieron cada centímetro, cada pliegue de la blanca piel del torso del menor con una lujuria y deseo que pensó nunca sentiría por alguien, provocándole sonoros gemidos al joven doctor que se dejaba hacer complacido. Tenía hambre de él; hambre y deseo de esa inocente e inexperta criatura que tenía entre manos y que tanto lo calentaba desde el día que se conocieron. La espalda de Reid impacto contra la puerta provocando un sonoro estruendo mientras el moreno se encargaba de restregar una y otra vez su durísima entrepierna a la de él.

De pronto y de manera sorpresiva un escalofrío descoloco a Morgan, logrando arrancarle un sonoro y profundo gemido que broto sorpresivamente de sus carnosos labios, perdiéndose en el arco del cuello de Reid que sonrió triunfal al obtener lo que deseaba con su menuda y ágil mano de mago dentro de los pantalones del moreno que a modo de reproche, mordió superficialmente el mentón del joven que movía con destreza y lentitud la mano con movimientos prolongados y desesperantes, masturbando al moreno que no pudo hacer más que aferrarse de la cintura del menor y cerrar los ojos abrumado por la dulzura que le provocaba el placer de sentir la mano alrededor de su erección que ya reclamaba a gritos un poco de atención. Cuando el placer parecía rayar la locura, Derek quito de un zarpazo la mano del menor y se dejó caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo semidesnudo de Reid que lo observo fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y el caramelo de sus redondos ojos derretido, excitado y ansioso, suplicándole que lo hiciera. Con una sonrisa malévola, cargada de picardía, lo hizo esperar mientras se quitaba la remera ya que la temperatura claramente había subido en aquel cubículo cerrado, dejando ver su musculoso torso, frente a la erección que palpitaba dentro de los pantalones del menor que comenzaba a desesperarse. Morgan desbrocho con lentitud el pantalón y con la misma parsimonia los bajo junto a la ropa interior, sin quitarle la mirada al joven que parecía urgido y ansioso.

Finalmente Derek despego los labios y paso, con lentitud y deseo extremo, su tibia y húmeda lengua por toda la extensión del miembro de Reid que debió sostenerse de las paredes para no caer debido a la flojera de piernas provocada por el exquisito placer.

Los sentidos del joven doctor parecieron nublarse y entorpecerse al sentir la boca del moreno engullir su miembro, succionar, lamer y besar, estratégicamente cuando era debido, sabiendo que lo tenía en su poder, sin mencionar que las grandes y agiles manos demostraron su destreza cuando juguetearon con sus testículos, haciendo del trabajo oral una obra maestra. Sentía el corazón retumbar en sus oídos y se lamentó tener tan poca resistencia, cuando sintió las descargas eléctricas en las piernas junto con los espasmos en su cuerpo señalándole que faltaba poco para correrse.

-¡Derek por Dios!- logro decir sin aliento golpeando con su cabeza la puerta, llevándose el puño a la boca para acallar los gemidos, intentando no sucumbir ante los espasmos, por lo que el aludido dejo en ese momento la faena con su boca y cuando se encontró de pie, frente al doctor se arrojó encima del menudo y fibroso cuerpo para comérselo a besos mientras sentía que el menor terminaba de desvestirlo por completo y restregaba entre si sus ya duros y palpitantes miembros. Morgan pensó que para no ser un experto en el tema, estaba llevando la situación de maravillas y si eso era lo que llamaban instinto, el joven había nacido con un don natural.

-¡Sabes tan bien…!- dijo el moreno con deseo entre besos recorriendo con sus manos el rostro del joven como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus filosos rasgos, mientras el menor pasaba sus menudas manos una y otra vez sobre el esculpido y musculoso cuerpo de su compañero. –Spencer…- dijo contra la boca en forma de corazón del joven que respiraba agitadamente, apoyando su morena y perlada frente en la del menor que sonrió con los ojos cerrados respirando el cálido y varonil aliento de Morgan que sentía el suave y cariñoso tacto de su compañero en su piel. –Eres tan hermoso… Y estoy tan caliente…- admitió con una sonrisa traviesa lamiendo los labios de Reid que sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos que intentaban salírsele debido a las caricias indiscretas de Morgan. De repente, sin previo aviso el moreno lo tomo de los brazos y lo volteo bruscamente de modo que el níveo y fibroso cuerpo del doctor apoyado contra la puerta del servicio, quedara expuesto de espaldas a su merced, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correrse ante aquella tentadora y erótica perspectiva del trasero del menor, expuesto, aguardando su entrada triunfal. Reid no dijo nada, no hizo falta ya que pareció excitarse aún más cuando sintió el duro miembro de su compañero rozar su trasero mientras esas grandes y agiles manos se encargaban de acariciarlo completamente, al mismo tiempo que le hablo al oído, corriéndole los largos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro: – Te deseo. Quiero sentirte… ¡Realmente quiero cogerte Spencer!- largó ansioso como si fuera una súplica mordiéndole el cuello, acariciando el abdomen del joven hasta llegar a su erección, y el aludido con el corazón palpitándole frenético, producto de la ansiedad y la lujuria, sonrió feliz gimiendo ante el contacto de su moreno compañero.

-¿Qué esperas entonces?- dijo provocador, girando su cabeza para poder besar a Morgan que lo único que lo detenía para follárselo, era aguardar a la confirmación del joven, que no hizo otra cosa que darle un si con tan intenso y prolongado beso.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, porque claramente no había tiempo, ni tampoco nada qué pensar, se acercó hambriento a ese menudo y caliente cuerpo expectante, y apoyo cada curva de su cuerpo contra el de Reid, cuidando de no dejar que haya un solo centímetro de su piel que no tocara con la del doctor que gimió al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo del moreno que no poseía precisamente pequeñeces. Morgan lo abrazo por detrás, acariciando con una mano el torso del doctor que recostó la cabeza en su hombro, dejándole expuesto su cuello, que Derek se encargó de besar y lamer con ansias, con ganas de saborearlo mientras llevaba la mano que tenía libre a los labios del joven que aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia en ello, supo inmediatamente qué hacer. Así que obedeciendo al instinto que le dijo que aquello estaría bien, despego los labios y se metió los tres dedos morenos, el índice, corazón y anular, en la boca y los chupó una y otra vez, humedeciéndolos, mientras Morgan mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciaba su miembro. Luego, sin más, separándose un poco del cuerpo del menor fue introduciendo lentamente, uno por uno los tres dedos, para preparar la entrada mientras lo masturbaba. Derek sonrió triunfante al oír un par de gemidos del doctor que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, por lo que lo acorralo nuevamente contra la puerta, para tener algo de donde sostenerse, incapaz de resistir un segundo más fuera de él que con un sonoro gemido seguido de un desesperado: _"-¡Házmelo ya!"-_, le indicaron que era el momento. Tomo al joven de la cintura con delicadeza, acariciándolo lentamente y lo penetro de una estocada suave pero intensa que descoloco al doctor que sentía como las descargas eléctricas se sucedían una tras otras por todo su organismo y creyó que se correría allí mismo unido a su compañero sin siquiera haber comenzado la faena aun. Morgan hizo una segunda estocada con una mano en el palpitante miembro de Reid que se sostenía de la puerta con las manos extendidas y se removía del placer en el poco espacio que tenía entre la puerta y el caliente cuerpo del moreno que había comenzado con movimientos lentos, cuidadosos y prolongados dejando al menor con ansias de más.

-¡Dios… esto se siente… tan bien!- gimió perdido en los movimientos de su compañero cuyas manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo mientras se lo cogía lentamente volviéndose loco por la dulce estrechez del menor.

-¿Seguro? Porque si quieres puedo detenerme…- le susurro caliente al oído del joven doctor para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como los cabellos castaños y largos, de la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, le hacían cosquillas debido a los movimientos rítmicos de las estocadas y como sus menudas y blancas manos en alto, acariciaban su nuca una y otra vez.

-¡Cállate! Más… quiero más… ¡Derek!... Mmhh…- suplico entre gemidos cuando el moreno obedeció acelerando el ritmo de las estocadas y Reid respondió como por acto reflejo, haciéndolos en el sentido contrario, coordinando perfectamente con los movimientos del moreno que gemía su nombre en su oído. -¡Mas!... Por favor… ¡Derek!- fue lo último que el joven doctor atino a decir entre jadeos ya que los movimientos frenéticos y desesperados del aludido que lo cogía como si fuera a acabarse el mundo y como había imaginado en todas y cada una de sus fantasías, lo dejaron sin aliento, solo el necesario para gemir una y otra vez su nombre mientras disfrutaba de sentirlo entrar y salir de su cuerpo y sus manos alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su erección a punto de estallar.

-¡Quiero que te corras entre mis manos!- gimió Morgan al oído del menor mordiéndole el hombro, sintiendo que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, que pronto se volvería loco y el joven solo pudo asentir entre gemidos, totalmente de acuerdo con él. –Córrete en mis manos Spencer… ¡Dios Spence!... Mmhh… ¡Córrete para mí!- pidió con voz ronca debido a la excitación, sintiendo que estaba por tocar el cielo con las manos aunque deseaba que primero sucumbiera ante el placer aquella criatura hermosa y sensual que tenía en su posesión y con el que había fantaseado estar en un momento así. El placer era intenso, dulce y ambos estaban seguros de no querer acabar nunca con ese profundo éxtasis.

-Derek… Si, si… ¡Derek!- casi grito finalmente dejándose vencer por el intenso orgasmo que sacudió y contrajo de una manera exquisita todos los músculos de su cuerpo, lo que le permitió al moreno…

De repente se oyó un ruido seco. El ruido de un libro cerrase, que logro traer de regreso al moreno a la realidad. Pestañeo varias veces al encontrarse que Reid no estaba gimiendo entre su cuerpo y la puerta del servicio, sino que se desperezaba en su asiento del avión, descontracturando los músculos de su cuello, tensos por la posición que le obligaba a tener la entretenida lectura. La música retumbaba en los oídos del atónito moreno que lo observaba sin poder creer que había sido todo una maldita ilusión. El producto de su mente claramente caliente y hambrienta por el cuerpo de su sabiondo amigo que parecía llamarlo a que lo follara.

De repente, Reid se puso de pie, camino con parsimonia por el pasillo y se dirigió al servicio. Entonces Morgan lo supo; fue claro a sus ojos y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar esta vez, sin mencionar que la fantasía lo había dejado lo suficientemente caliente como para dejarse estar. Así que, cuidando que todos sus compañeros estuvieran durmiendo, se quitó los auriculares y se puso de pie de un salto, siguiendo los pasos del joven doctor hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del pequeño servicio. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no tenía llave puesta. Derek dio dos golpes a la puerta sin vacilar, con todo su cuerpo palpitando por la urgencia y el deseo de poseerlo, por el hambre de comérselo, por las ansias de tocarlo, por el placer que le provocaría follárselo en la vida real, y no solo en una maldita fantasía, producto de su imaginación, por el deseo de decirle simplemente lo que sentía por él… No hizo falta insistir con otros dos golpes ya que la puerta se abrió de manera inmediata y sin darle tiempo al moreno si quiera de pronunciar palabra ya que había despegado los labios dispuesto a explicarse, dos manos agiles y claramente desesperadas serpentearon por su pecho, tomándolo de la campera de cuero que llevaba abierta y lo halaron al servicio sin ser visto por ninguno de sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente. Una vez dentro, esas mismas manos pusieron llave a la puerta y Morgan supo de manera inmediata que allí mismo se concretaría la tarea que tanto su mente como la del joven doctor Reid, habían fantaseado desde el día que se conocieron.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? :D **

**P.D: Hago una pequeña aclaracion con respecto a esto; si los que leen este fic y ya leyeron con anterioridad "Won't get fool again", sabran o sospecharan de que se trata de una continuacion, lo escribo aca abajo porque para los que no lo leyeron y no saben que es una posible secuela pasa desapercibido y se lee como un Oneshot comun sin la necesidad de tener que leer el otro primero, pero para los que disfrutan de hacer conexiones y suposiciones como yo, si, es una continuacion. **

**Aqui es donde entra Aly22 que la deje colgada pobre con el interrogante en su review! Cuando me escribiste yo ya tenia pensado hacerlo, estaba dandole los ultimos retoques a la idea y me faltaba escribirla, pero te agradezco la buena onda y la opinion porque gracias a ese empujoncito yo pude decidirme a hacerlo! Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado y me perdones el retraso. No se si estar agradecida o lamentar que mi fic haya sido el primero que lees de ellos porque como habras visto trabajo la artilleria pesada jajaja! XD Nada light vas a encontrar aca, pero me alegro que te haya gustado! ;) **

**Siempre ando escribiendo, asi que tal vez los sorprenda con noticias nuevas! Gracias por leerme y hasta la proxima! :D**


End file.
